One Word
by AwesomePossumx
Summary: A series of Ten/Rose and Tentoo/Rose one-shots based off of one word prompts. Fluff, angst, humor, fun, drama, and more!
1. Burden

**A/N:** Hi guys! This new story is going to be a series of one-shots (Mainly Ten/Rose or Tentoo/Rose) that are based off of prompts. However, the catch is, the prompts will only be one word long! :) If you have a prompt, leave it in a review below or p.m. me! This story will have no strict schedule, however it will most likely be updated very often. The prompt can be any word (adjective, noun, verb) and no matter how crazy or weird, I'll still do every single one. You can leave as many prompts as you'd like! Also keep in mind I'll do any rating or genre, so it'll end up being rated M most likely. If you'd like a specific pairing with the prompt other than Ten/Rose or Tentoo/Rose just say so, and I'll probably do it. I figured I'd just prompt myself one to start, so here's one based off of the word 'burden.' Enjoy!

* * *

**Burden - a load, esp. a heavy one.**

**Tentoo/Rose**

"Doctor, do you need some help with that?" Rose said, raising an eyebrow as the Doctor carried a large brown package on his back, bending over so much he was almost crawling on all fours to get to the house.

"No," he breathed out in between his panting, "I'm a strong half-human, me. I don't need any... AH!" The Doctor fell down onto the ground, the package squishing him against the red brick porch outside of their blue doors. He tilted his head upwards to look at Rose, who couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him.

Rose smirked, "Do you need help _now?_ You're not as strong as you were when you were a Time Lord, you know."

"Nope. You are a pregnant woman_ and_ my wife, you shouldn't have to do any labor. And I have it completely under control," he replied from underneath the box, squirming his legs up and down in the air trying to get himself upright again. "How was I supposed to know that this crib would be so heavy?"

"I really can lift that off of you if you'd like," she commented as he sighed in defeat.

He blinked up at her and frowned, extending his lower lip a little and pouting sadly. "Okay, I _might_ need some help."

"Might?"

"Okay, I really need some help," the Doctor pleaded.

Rose stuck her tongue out of her teeth and knelt down so he could see her better. "Can you say please?"

"Please, Rose, it's suffocating me! One heart!" he exclaimed, coughing afterwards for emphasis.

She rolled her eyes and placed both her hands on the underside of the brown box, lifting it off of him with ease. She kicked open the doors to the house and brought the box inside, settling it onto the ground on the foyer. Rose turned back to the Doctor victoriously, folding her arms across her chest. He was still laying on the porch, propped up on his elbows with his face in his hands.

"You're strong," he complimented happily.

"Stronger than you, anyways," Rose replied flirtatiously.

The Doctor stood up slowly, brushing dirt off of his jeans. "Well, perhaps in certain situations... But in other ones..." He approached her and shut the door behind him with a flick of his hand. Then he walked her backwards into a wall and placed both his hands against the wall on either side of her shoulders. "I'm much stronger."

Rose scoffed, "Oh really now?" She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and brought his lips down to hers, kissing him forcefully. His lips moved down to her neck and nipped so hard she was sure it would leave a mark. Suddenly, she grabbed both of his wrists in her hands and spun them around so he was up against the wall. "Who's the strong one?"

"I suppose," he admitted in between kisses, "you are."


	2. Voyeur

**A/N:** This prompt was from wishbones. I got super carried away with this one so it's pretty long. This will be_ rated M with smut,_ so if you don't want to see that then definitely don't read this chapter! Also, note that this is unbeta'd. :)

* * *

**Voyeur - a person who gains sexual pleasure from watching others when they are naked or engaged in sexual activity.**

**Ten/Rose**

_Oh,_ the Doctor thought to himself, _you have got to be kidding me._

Rose was wearing_ that_ dress again.

The Dress - so important it deserved a capital 'd' - was a light yellow color with only one lacy strap keeping it on her. The strap was so thin that he could probably remove it from her shoulder with one tiny flick of his small finger. It ended just mid-thigh, keeping it modest all while torturing him with the view of her legs. Tall, yellow heels that were illegal on over a hundred planets matched it nicely, with a tiny little flower where her big toe was hidden inside the show. The dress itself had a few flowers on it as well, roses, of course.

It hugged her curves nicely, making him squeeze his eyes shut and take in a deep breath so he could attempt to focus on anything, _anything_ except the fact that she was walking towards him while wearing it, swaying her hips a little in the process. He could already feel a problem rising (literally) in his trousers. The Doctor clenched his teeth together and awkwardly turned around to face the console while looking at her over his shoulder so she wouldn't see it.

"Good morning, Doctor" she said happily from behind him, sitting down on the jump seat and, to his despair, crossing her legs.

_Eyes,_ he said inwardly,_ look at the eyes._

"Good morning, Rose," he replied, grinning at her. He willed his erection to fade and thanks to Time Lord biology, it finally did. Well, at least it faded enough so he could turn around.

"Can I see your screwdriver really fast?" she asked.

The Doctor frowned, pulling it out of his coat pocket, "What do you need it for?"

"Got a stain on my dress," she replied, "figured the sonic could get rid of it." As she soniced a tiny black spot on her dress, she spoke to him conversationally. "So where are we going today?

The Doctor shrugged, "I don't know. I was thinking I would set the old girl on random and just see what happens."

She did her tongue-out-of-teeth smile at him and toyed with the TARDIS key that was hanging on a chain around her neck. "Sounds like a plan."

He didn't move since he was too busy being dumbstruck by her smile. The sight of her toying with the TARDIS key gave him a funny feeling in his insides, though he wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was the possessiveness in him; the fact that she was wearing an accessory that he had given her and that marked her as his. "Off we go then?"

Rose nodded, "Off we go."

The Doctor yanked a lever on the console and grinned wildly at her. She yelped as the ship threw her to the ground, causing her dress to ride up to her hips. She pulled it down before he could see and the Doctor cursed at himself for not having gotten a better look when he had had the chance. When the ship finally landed he extended his hand to help her up. Rose accepted it easily, but grabbed his left bicep with both hands to balance herself on the ground when she stood. He tried desperately not to shudder at the contact or whimper when she moved her hands away.

He opened the door and saw they were in the hallway of what seemed a large hotel, with red carpet lining the hallways and fancy white doors. The walls were a pretty beige and some flowers rested on a small table near the silver elevator. "A hotel?" Rose asked, glancing around. She noticed a window in the hallway and ran over to it, staring outside.

Outside was by far one of the most brilliant sights Rose had ever seen. Light purple grass surrounded every tall, white skyscraper in the city they were in. Humans milled around on the streets and in flying cars that floated only a few meters above where the people were walking. She turned to the Doctor, who was smiling at her. "This is Nabi, pretty planet, isn't it? Fully inhabited by humans... Though lots of species come here for vacation. It's a pamper planet, as some call it."

"Pamper planet?" Rose said, raising an eyebrow. "Can we stay?"

"Of course," he replied quickly. "Let's check into this hotel, it'll be a nice rest for you."

She considered this for a moment and then nodded, tugging on his hand and pulling him towards the elevator. Rose was shocked to see that the hotel had two hundred and fifty floors, and the Doctor laughed. "They get a_ lot_ of visitors here."

It took a while to lower themselves from the twentieth floor to the lobby, but when they got there the Doctor easily checked them in with the psychic paper. They were given two room keys with their rooms directly next to each others, and hopped back into the elevator. On the way up, the Doctor explained how it worked. "In your room there's this thing called the interface, it'll see to your every whim. If you want your wall color changed? Just ask the interface. Or a manicure, pedicure, whatever it is you humans get."

"What will you do?" Rose asked, adorably concerned for whether or not he would be bored.

The Doctor scanned his eyes down her body quickly and then met her eyes again, unconsciously licking her lips and making her blush. "I'll entertain myself," he said.

Rose accepted this answer and they were quiet for the rest of the elevator ride.

When Rose entered her room she saw that it was completely empty, with white walls and tiled floors. A large window rested on the far end, and two doors were on one side of the room. However, when she got a closer look she saw something in the corner appear in front of her eyes.

"Er," Rose stared at the large black box labeled 'INTERFACE' in bold black letters. "Can I get a manicure, um, please?"

The machine buzzed and then a woman with long brown hair appeared in the room, holding a nail filing kit. "Manicure for Rose Tyler?"

"Oh, that's cool," she commented, walking over to the spa chair and sitting down, grinning at the woman.

* * *

The Doctor entered his room and immediately locked the door behind him, letting out a sigh. What had he been thinking? Saying, 'I'll entertain myself,' as if he couldn't be more obvious. He opened the bathroom door curiously and then the closet door, making sure there was no way Rose would get inside whatsoever. Immediately the Doctor walked over to the intercom and spoke quietly, terrified that Rose could hear him in the room next door. "Could I get soundproof walls?"

Other than the machine buzzing, nothing noticeable happened. He frowned, and, deciding he really needed to test it, screamed at the top of his lungs, "ROSE TYLER!"

After waiting a minute, nothing had happened. He grinned at his own genius. "Can this room look like Rose's on the TARDIS?"

Immediately the room was transformed so that a bed with messy pink sheets appeared, along with the rest of Rose's stuff. Her pictures hung on a bulletin board on the wall and he smiled at the sight. Then he hopped into the bed and pulled her pillow to his nose, laughing when it still smelled like her even though it was a duplicate. Next, with nervous, shaking hands, he lowered the zip on his trousers and released his penis from his pants.

He tried to bring the image of Rose wearing the Dress back to life, the way it clung to her things and arse and breasts, accentuating every single detail of her body. Next he imagined him taking that one strap off of her with his teeth, dragging it away to reveal a black, lacy bra. He began to stroke his erection, closing his eyes at the thought of his hand being hers and her doing that tongue-out-of-teeth grin while stroking him. His pace increased as he thought of how much he loved her, how much he would love to see that tiny mouth of hers surrounding his cock.

A drawn-out groan escaped his lips and got louder and louder until he was practically shouting, pumping his cock rapidly with his hands and trying to get to climax. When he did he sighed, panting against the bed and breathing in her scent over and over again, determined to inhale every last bit of it that he could. However, he didn't feel done. Only a mere minute later after breathing in her scent his penis began to twitch again, begging him for more. The Doctor took himself into hand again, closing his eyes and realizing that he was definitely going to be here a long while.

* * *

Rose walked out of her hotel room happily examining her now yellow nails that matched her dress nicely. She was worried about the Doctor, though, how he would entertain himself in there. It wasn't like he would get a manicure. Rose laughed at the image of that, her Doctor getting his nails painted TARDIS blue and fawning over them. She approached the door and knocked loudly, but there was no answer. She frowned, trying the doorknob, but it was locked. Then she felt her bigger-on-the-inside (which he had done for her so kindly a while ago) dress pocket and felt the sonic screwdriver still in there from when she had removed the stain from her dress.

She debated whether or not to open the door for a moment, not wanting to disturb his privacy. She knocked loudly one last time and yelled his name before sonicing the door open and cautiously swinging it open, bit by bit.

The sight that she was met with confused her.

Her bedroom, well, a copy of her bedroom, exact to every last detail. Every picture on the wall was the same and even the smell of it was the same. Her perfume rested on a drawer and her pink walls were the exact right shade. But that wasn't the strangest of the image. The strangest part was the Doctor resting in the pile of sheets, groaning loudly as he.

_Oh._

So that's how he had been planning to entertain himself.

He seemed not to notice her since his eyes were clamped shut and he was very, _very_ into what he was currently doing. A groan escaped his lips loudly as he climaxed, "Rose!"

The Doctor fell backwards onto the pillows, a tiny smile resting on his lips and come on his hand and on the sheets. He picked up a pink pillow and pressed it to his face, chuckling. Then he sat up in the bed without opening his eyes and took himself in hand again, beginning to stroke himself once more. "Rose," he mumbled quietly, "Rose Rose Rose..."

Rose wasn't sure what to do, whether she should leave him to his masturbating or interrupt him. However, what she was sure of was the fact that the sight of him was turning her on completely. The way he groaned her name made her shiver and before she knew what was happening one of her hands was on her left breast, absently stroking her own nipple. She was halfway in the room and, making a split second decision, Rose shut the door and stepped all the way inside.

The Doctor was still too occupied to notice her, his speed was increasing rapidly as he stroked along his impressive length. "God, Rose," he let out a breathy moan that gave her goosebumps.

A sudden wave of confidence flew through her at the noise of him saying her name so needy, so she slowly approached the bed and stared at him, still stroking her nipple. The Doctor climaxed loudly with one last stroke and then fell backwards on the bed, finally opening his eyes. He saw Rose across from him and gasped, pulling the blanket over his entire body so not even his head was visible. "Rose!" he said in a squeaky voice.

"Doctor," she replied simply, walking to the side of the bed and slowly peeling the blanket away to reveal the top half of his body. He was wearing only a white T-shirt and his blue tie was hung around his neck. His hair was messy and slightly sweaty, and his face was flushed bright red. He was completely pants less and his erection stood tall and proud.

"Rose, I can explain," he said in a whimpering voice. "Please don't leave, Rose. I can explain," the Doctor said again, his eyes growing wide and sad, making him look as if he was about to cry.

"Doctor," Rose repeated a little louder. She sat down on the bed and he stared at her. "Well?"

"I was... You're wearing that dress! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Rose! You were wearing that dress and I just... It kept turning me on, and I didn't know what to do so I figured that since I'd be here... How did you even get in the door?"

Rose smiled shyly and pulled his sonic screwdriver out of her pocket, placing it on the nightstand. "I don't need an explanation, Doctor. That's not why I said well."

"Then... What?" he pulled a confused face, furrowing his eyebrows together.

She shrugged, "Well, you can continue. Don't let me stop you. Obviously," Rose eyed his erect penis knowingly, "you're not done. So go ahead."

"You want me to...?" He made a vague gesture and his eyes widened. "In front of you? Now? You're not angry?"

"I'm not angry, you idiot," Rose said. "And, yes, I do. That's how you can make it up to me."

The Doctor didn't move, so she decided to get him started. Rose placed her hand over his and put it on his erection, slowly moving his hand up and down. When she moved her hand away he was still stroking while looking at her. "Rose," he groaned out, trying to make a full sentence, "are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she assured him. "Do you want me to talk to you?"

"Please," he said, speeding up his stroking and never taking his eyes off of hers.

Rose tried to ignore her own arousal, but couldn't help the pleased little sigh that came out of her mouth. Then she smiled at him, "How long have you been doing this, Doctor?"

"Hour," the Doctor breathed out simply.

"A full hour? Thinking about me? Just me?"

He nodded rapidly as a reply and she chuckled, "Were you pretending that your hands were mine? That I was stroking you like that?"

His pace increased and he moaned again, "Yes..."

"Do you want me to?"

He slowed down a little and gave her a questioning look as if to make sure she wasn't joking or teasing him. "Okay," the Doctor replied warily.

Rose scooted towards him on the bed and pulled his hands away from his penis, replacing them with her own. Immediately he groaned and his eyes went back in his head, bucking his hips towards her a little. "Oh Rose... Rose..."

Taking advantage of his not looking at her anymore, she slowly leaned down and replaced her hands with her mouth, enveloping him inside it. His fingers intertwined in her hair and he bucked at her. Rose released him with a pop long enough to say, "Down, boy."

"You feel so good," he moaned, trying desperately not to choke her by bucking too roughly. Rose couldn't take all of him in her mouth but the little bit she couldn't reach she stroked with her left hand. Her other hand was on his back, her thumbs running tiny circles there.

As the Doctor's moans became shouts which became yells, he climaxed into her mouth and she swallowed all of him. He breathed against the pillow, gasping for breath, "Am I dreaming?"

"You're not dreaming, Doctor, I guarantee it," she said, proud that she could make him this way.

"You're not part of the interface, are you?"

Rose laughed, "No, I'm not part of the interface."

He sat up slowly and met his lips gently to hers, afraid she might disappear the moment he started kissing her. Rose reciprocated, putting her arms around his back and wrapping one leg around his waist. His pelvis pushed into her jeans and made her sigh with delight. The Doctor's hands lowered on her body to the bottom of her dress and began lifting it, not disconnecting their lips at all.

As soon as her dress was out of the way, he pressed his fingers to her knickers and smiled against her lips. "You're wet for me," he commented, pointing out the obvious.

"I really like this hotel," she replied as he moved his lips to her earlobe and took it in his mouth, sucking hard. "God, Doctor..."

"You're still sure?" he whispered with his breath hot against her cheek.

Rose couldn't help but laugh at his uncertainty of how she felt, "Of course I'm sure."

He hooked two fingers into her knickers and yanked them down her body, entering two fingers into her before she could even realize what was happening. Rose thrust against him and he chuckled. Then he removed his fingers and sucked on the digits, humming in delight at her flavor. "You're dressed too much," he commented, lowering his teeth to the single strap of the dress and flicking it away with his teeth before pulling it over her head, ripping the seams since it wouldn't come off easily. Her white bra didn't match her black knickers, but he could barely tell or care as he unclipped the bra and descended his mouth on her breast.

Rose's hands intertwined in his hair as she held him to her. "Doctor, need you, now."

The Doctor nodded and stopped sucking on her breast to line himself up at her entrance. He thrust in hard and Rose called out his name, still holding his hair tight in her tiny hands. "Okay?" he asked simply.

"Harder," she moaned, barely loud enough for him to hear. "Faster, more, please, more."

The Time Lord nodded and thrust into her again and again, each entrance of him causing her to call out louder each time. Eventually they came at the same time, yelling each others name in pure pleasure. Rose collapsed onto the bed and moved her head to the Doctor's chest which was still, sadly, covered by the white shirt. Making a quick decision she lifted it over his head and kissed his chest.

"I like this hotel too," he commented, "very nice."

"Why'd you use my room, by the way?" she asked curiously, staring up at his face.

The Doctor stroked her hair and shrugged a little, "Umm.. Well, to be honest, the pillows smelled like you."

Rose laughed, "You're so daft."

"I am not daft," he stated.

"But you are, you're adorably daft. My little, adorable, daft Time Lord. And you're all mine."

The Doctor scoffed, "Little? I'd hardly call myself little."

Rose shrugged, not saying anything.

"Rose? Am I little?" She still didn't speak and he pulled her off of his chest to look at her in the eyes. "Am I?"

"I'm just teasing, Doctor, you're so gullible," Rose said, bursting into laughter and kissing him on the lips. "You're not."

He accepted this answer and they lay down again, sighing. "So is this a thing that will happen often from now on?"

"I wouldn't complain," Rose smirked.

"Neither would I," he replied, snuggling her closer to his body.

* * *

**A/N:** If you have a one word prompt then feel free to leave it below!


	3. Baby

**A/N:** Hi again! This prompt is 'baby' which was given to me by two people, actually. jules0160 and LilienRose both gave me this word. :) This one is rated K for all ages. Enjoy!

* * *

**Baby - an infant or very young child.**

**Ten/Rose**

"And that, Rose Tyler, is why you should never, ever, EVER, ice skate naked on Pluto. That was a bad, bad day," he shook his head in reminiscence before pausing his tinkering and peering his head over the console to look at her shocked face.

Rose sat on the jump seat of the TARDIS, watching the top of his head bounce around as he worked underneath the console, as was their tradition every afternoon after an adventure. "So you thought it would just be a good idea to randomly strip down before you ice skated?"

"Well I read the sign wrong! The Plutonian language is very confusing, not to mention..."

A knocking on the police box doors interrupted both of them. "Where are we parked?" she asked him, standing up and walking over the doors.

"Don't answer it!" he yelled, trying to pop up from under the console quickly and banging his head on the underside of it instead, wincing and clutching at the injury. "Don't answer it, let me check the camera first. Hold on."

The Doctor pulled up the camera and saw that nobody was at the doors as far as they could see. It was dark in Cardiff and they were parked in an alley next to a street, with only a few dark far away figures in sight on the other side of the road. He shrugged and walked over to open the doors. He looked outside, hair being pushed back by the surprisingly strong wind, and shook his head.

"Nothing out here. I'll take us into the time vortex and-" As he was about to shut the doors, Rose ran up and put her hand on his arm, stopping him.

"Wait, look," she nodded her head downwards and, sure enough, a tiny baby in a blanket was laying on the floor outside the TARDIS, staring up at them. "There's a baby."

The Doctor looked down and frowned, picking up the tiny child and held it with one hand carelessly, peering at it. "Why would anyone leave a baby outside a police box? That's bad parenting, that is."

As he shut the TARDIS doors, a tiny note fell out from a loose fold in the blanket. Rose leaned over and picked it up, reading it aloud. "_Dear Doctor and Rose, I'm sorry for there being no notice, but could you both take care of this baby for a day? Let's just say I got into some trouble with someone and, well, I need to keep the kid safe until tomorrow. His name is Jasper and-_"

"Jasper? The friendly ghost?" the Doctor scoffed, placing the baby down on the jump seat and walking over to the console.

"That's Casper. And let me finish!" Rose insisted. "_His name is Jasper and he is one year old. Thanks, Jack._" As she finished reading she started laughing, "Oh, look, he left a P.S.!"

"What's the P.S. say?" the Doctor asked, walking over to her, but Rose held the paper behind her back. He narrowed his eyes and snatched it from her hands, reading the last part. "_P.S. Sexy regeneration, Doctor._"

Rose laughed as the Doctor blushed and threw the note behind him. "So we have to take care of this baby for a day, yeah?" Rose walked over to the jump seat and picked up Jasper, carefully cradling him in both hands. "He's adorable!"

The baby grinned up at Rose and the Doctor watched from a distance, staring at them curiously. Then he spoke, "Nah, we don't have to wait a day. I'll just bring us forward twenty four hours in time and then Jack will be able to pick the kid up. Sound like a plan?"

"Wait!" Rose said, putting her hand on the Doctor's arm to stop him from pulling a lever. "What if you get the date wrong? We don't want to be stuck with this kid forever. I say we just wait a full day."

The Doctor sighed, "I won't get it wrong! That was one time, Rose Tyler, one time!"

She rolled her eyes and sat on the seat, rocking Jasper back and forth and causing him to laugh in delight. "He's so adorable, you can't mess this up. He needs to get back to his mummy and daddy!"

"I won't mess it up!" he assured her. Rose looked up at him with her big, brown, pleading eyes and he realized that he really didn't have a choice in the first place. "Fine... We'll wait a day with Casper."

"Jasper."

"Oh, whatever."

* * *

It was only an hour later when Rose walked out of her room and into the library, where the Doctor was reading a random Agatha Christie book. "Doctor, where can I fine some diapers? He hasn't done anything yet, but I'll need some eventually."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and sat down his book on the wooden coffee table in front of him, "Diapers? Um... I'm not sure I have any diapers. Maybe the TARDIS can give you some if you ask her."

"Okay, uh," Rose turned to the wall of the ship awkwardly, placing one hand on it while still holding the baby with caution. "Can I have some diapers for Jasper?"

There was no response, so she turned to the Doctor and frowned. He rubbed his chin, contemplating. "You could go to the store and get some with that unlimited cash card I gave you?"

"Can you hold him while I go to the store?" she asked him, placing Jasper down on the couch and pulling the cash card out of her back pocket. "I'll be back really soon."

He considered this for a moment, but before he could refuse or argue she bent down to hug him and then ran out of the library, leaving him alone with the child. The Doctor picked up Jasper, holding him on his lap, and took in the child's appearance. A tiny tuft of blonde hair was at the top of his head and his eyes were a stunningly bright blue, his face soft and cheeks rosy. His skin was pale and he was rather large for a child his age. His lips were pink and open, while his nose rested in the very middle of his face.

"Hi, baby," the Doctor said awkwardly. "Well I suppose I should call you Jasper. What do you have to say?"

With the ability to speak baby that he hadn't told Rose about, he placed a hand on the baby's head and tried to read its thoughts. It wasn't working too well, but he got a small sense of happiness from the child. This made the Doctor smile and rock him back and forth a bit, something Jasper seemed to love. "Rose really likes you," he mumbled to Jasper. "And you are really cute, I'll give you that. Doesn't mean I like you barging into my ship and taking all her attention from me, though. You'll be back with your mummy and daddy tomorrow."

Then the baby started crying and the Doctor froze, eyes flickering around. "What do you want?" he asked Jasper, slowing his rocking to a stop and placing his hand on the baby's head. The only message he could get was sadness, and he groaned. "Is it your diaper?" The Doctor unwrapped the blanket from the baby and peered at the diaper. "Nope. Um... Hungry?"

"No," Jasper said in a high-pitched voice. "No no."

"No? No food?"

"No foo'," the baby repeated.

The Doctor squeezed his eyes shut in frustration as the boy began crying again, louder this time. "What am I supposed to do? Sing to you?" A tiny hum of delight came from the boy's mouth and the Doctor took that as a yes. "Okay... What do I sing?"

There was no reply, so the Doctor shrugged, "Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb..." The child's crying stopped immediately and blue eyes stared up at him curiously. "Mary had a little lamb its fleece was white as snow... And everywhere that Mary went, Mary went, Mary went... Everywhere that Mary went the lamb was sure to go..."

Jasper's eyes were shut now, and the Doctor grinned at the pleasant sight of the sleeping child. "It followed her to school one day, school one day, school one day... It followed her to school one day, which was against the rules..."

"It made the children laugh and play, laugh and play, laugh and play... It made the children laugh and play to see a lamb at school."

At this point he was sure the baby was asleep, so he rocked him quietly and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You're adorable," he muttered to the baby, "absolutely adorable. You liked that song, did you? Hmm? I can tell we'll get along very well. And so the teacher turned it out, turned it out, turned it out. And so the teacher..."

He glanced up to see Rose leaning in the doorway, staring at him with a twinkle of amusement in her eyes. "You changed your mind fast," she commented.

The Doctor blushed bright pink as he looked down at himself, baby being rocked in his lap as he sung Mary Had A Little Lamb. "Um, I was just watching him while you were gone. I wasn't... Er..."

"Oh, can't you just admit that you like him?" Rose asked.

The Time Lord only shrugged and continued rocking the baby gently, anything to avoid eye contact with Rose. "I thought you were going to get diapers," he said.

"Well, I was, but when I entered the console room I saw the TARDIS had put some there already. Now, hand him to me and we'll leave you to your book, yeah?" Rose opened her arms for Jasper, but the Doctor held the small child a little closer.

"Can, I, um, hold him a little longer? Just another minute or so?" The Doctor turned a shade even closer to beet-red as he said this, his eyes pleading with Rose. "I, uh, would like to."

Rose gave him a knowing smile and nodded slowly, "Yes, you can hold him. You have to give him up tomorrow though, sorry to tell you!"

The Doctor nodded, waiting until Rose had left the library and shut the door behind her to continue speaking to Jasper. "Where was I? And so the teacher turned it out..."

* * *

**A/N:** If you have a one word prompt don't be shy to leave it in a review below! I'm doing all of these in order, in case anyone was curious. :)


	4. Timeless

**A/N:** This prompt was from FireAndIceAndRage! It took me a while to come up with an idea for this word, but that's a good thing since it's no fun if it's easy. :P I hope you all like it!

* * *

**Timeless - not affected by the passage of time or changes in fashion.**

**Tentoo/Rose**

The half-human metacrisis Doctor had many issues when it came to fitting into Earth's society.

Whether it was being over-friendly, not understanding how to balance a checkbook, or even organizing his closet, he was a messy wreck. Rose kept him together well enough, doing most of the tasks for him that he couldn't do. However, the thing he was worst at was time.

Sure, it made sense, that someone so used to hopping around whenever he wanted in time would be a little confused without his precious time machine. Though it was starting to get ridiculous. He couldn't keep a calendar to save his life and never knew when anything was happening. It bothered Rose to no end, especially in the morning. Well, at least, what _he_ considered to be the morning.

"Hey, Rose!" the Doctor was snuggled against her with his chest to her back when he awoke, moving lightly in the bed. "Time to wake uppp! We have lots of things to do today!" Rose didn't budge so he brushed her hair out of her eyes and noticed they were still shut. "Come on Rose, get out of bed! Things to do, people to see, places to go! Come on!"

She simply hummed something and rolled over so that she was now facing him, obviously still in a deep sleep.

"Psst, Rose, Rose, wake up!"

Her lips moved slowly after a moment and he could just barely make out her words, "Five more minutes, Mum..."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "I'll try not to be offended that you just mistook me for your mother. Now come on!"

"Doctor?" Rose's eyes fluttered open and she stared at him, squinting in the dark light. "What are you doing?"

"It's time to wake up, of course. I figured I'd wake you instead of that pesky alarm clock. So annoying."

She propped herself up at one elbow, "I thought you broke the alarm clock with your new screwdriver yesterday."

Even in the darkness she could see him blush, "You know about that? Sorry, it was an accident... I'll make you a brand new one. But anyways, it's time to wake up!"

"What time is it?"

He frowned and looked up at the ceiling, "How can you humans keep track of time without time sense? I still have some of it, but it's not as easy as it was before... I think it's two in the morning. Two or three. Maybe one..."

"Why," Rose said as she plopped back down on the bed, curling up into a ball and pulling the blanket over her head, "would you wake me up at two in the morning?"

"I thought you said we had to go grocery shopping today?" the Doctor lay down and wrapped an arm around her, holding her close.

Although she was upset, Rose burrowed into his side anyways and sighed, "Nobody goes grocery shopping at two in the morning. You know that, Doctor! Don't you pay attention to time? You are half a Time Lord..."

"I just figured that because I'm not tired you wouldn't be tired," he said, using his very best I'm-just-an-innocent-puppy-please-stop-being-mad-at-me-Rose voice. "I'm sorry to wake you up, I didn't know."

"How can you not be tired?" she asked, sniffing.

The Doctor shrugged, "I don't know. I'm just not."

They lay in silence for a while, listening to one another breathe. After around five minutes when she could easily tell the Doctor was still wide awake, she asked in a groggy voice, "Doctor?"

"Yeah, Rose?" he replied.

"Let's go grocery shopping," she suggested, sitting up and leaning her legs over the side of the bed.

Running a hand through his hair he stood up as well. "But you said normal people don't go grocery shopping at two in the morning?"

"Well," Rose opened their closet doors and began pulling out an outfit, "we're not normal people. And we never will be."

With a gleeful smile he extended his hand to hers and she accepted it, squeezing it tight. "That's a good thing," he reckoned.

"Yes, it is."


	5. Transdimensional

**A/N:** This prompt was from TenRose4ever! This is just a bit of a reunion one-shot.

* * *

**Transdimensional - crossing over our reality and peering into others.**

**Ten/Rose**

Ironically enough, all she had really wanted was a glass of milk.

A glass of milk and some chocolate chip cookies at three o' clock, as was her tradition every day in her new life in Pete's world. She had done it the very first day after losing him, unsure of what else there was to do. But it helped, the cookies here were better than they were in the old universe, and every once and a while she could actually be thankful for being stuck here.

But it only lasted a few seconds, because overall, she really wasn't thankful at all.

So when she entered the kitchen to open the silver refrigerator and pull out the milk carton, she really hadn't expected to see a familiar man with tall brown hair and freckles dotted across his smiling face leaning up against the fridge and staring at her as if she was an apparition. The paper plate of cookies she had been holding fell to the floor and crumbs scattered everywhere, right before the empty glass she was holding also fell and shards coated the floor.

The Doctor glanced down at the mess and frowned, "Careful where you step."

Ignoring the glass, she sprinted up to him and leaped into his arms, burying her face into his shoulder and breathing in the familiar scent of him, time energy and hair products and the lovely smell of his coat. "Is it you?" she asked gently after a moment, pulling away just enough to look into his brown eyes. A grin lit up his face and his head nodded up and down, which was more than enough of an answer for her.

He continued holding her in silence then, slowly rocking her back and forth and stroking her hair softly as if she would disappear if he did it too hard. Then Jackie's voice rang out, "Rose, did you spill glass every... Doctor?"

Blushing, Rose crawled out of his arms and set her feet back on the floor, grasping his hand in hers and looking at her mother. "Hello, Jackie," the Doctor greeted, waving the hand that wasn't holding Rose's as if he had just popped out to get milk and hadn't been in a parallel universe.

"How in the... Bloody hell," Jackie shook her head and walked over to him, cautious of the broken glass, and hugged him tight, breaking his handhold with Rose. "Where have you been? You're a Time Lord, couldn't you have come back sooner?"

"It, er, took me a while," he said, rubbing the back of his neck and flushing a bright pink.

"How long were you trying?" Rose asked him.

"Well," he said in a high-pitched tone, "itmayhavetakentwoyears."

Her eyebrows shot to her hairline, "Two years? A whole two years?"

Instead of replying the Doctor simply stared at her for a moment before lifting her up and crashing his lips against hers hard, using his arms to support her back and grinning against her lips. Rose was frozen in shock but then reciprocated, running her hands through his hair that was even wilder than it had been when she had traveled with him before. After about two minutes they pulled away from each other, panting and laughing like maniacs.

"Still here," Jackie said, having turned around from the snogging couple with her arms folded across her chest. "And I really, really didn't have to see that."

"Uh, sorry Jackie," the Doctor mumbled, still unable to take his eyes off of Rose.

"To make it up to me you both can clean up this glass, yeah?"

Rose shrugged and walked into the pantry, picking out two brooms and shoving one towards the Doctor. Then, in a whispered voice, she said, "We'll continue that later."

The Doctor's face lit up with joy which was taken away just as fast when Jackie spoke, "I heard that, too."

* * *

**A/N:** Hi guys! Okay, so, not dead. I know I haven't written in a while but that's because of midterms! Very busy and stuff! But now I'm back and I can write again. :) I put the queue for this story on my profile so if I forgot your word then please remind me. I tried to put it in the order that I received the reviews and P.M.s in, so hopefully everyone is happy with it.


	6. Console

**A/N:** This prompt came from MarmeeDear! The word was Console. This one is rated a very light T or a K+.

* * *

**Console - the control or monitoring unit of a machine, containing the levers or keys, switches, etc**

**Tentoo/Rose**

"So she's all ours?" Rose looked around the brand new TARDIS, remembering when it had just been a tiny piece of coral given to them by the fully Time Lord Doctor.

"All ours, Rose Tyler," the metacrisis Doctor replied happily rolling the 'r' in her name. He grabbed her hand and opened the police box doors, running inside with excitement. "Look! Bigger on the inside! It's like the old one, but, it's more us!"

Rose gasped at the beauty, brand new walls that were burgundy with some bright lights scattered along. Then, her attention turned to the console. It was like the one on the fully Time Lord's ship in the way it had buttons and levers scattered across it. However, Rose sensed a strange difference. She approached the console cautiously and rested her hand on the blue surface.

A loud, encouraging hum from the ship startled her and she jumped back with a tiny yelp. The Doctor immediately ran over to her and rested his arm around her shoulder. "The old TARDIS was the old me's ship. He had a telepathic connection with it... But this one..." He turned Rose so he could look her in the eyes, and the love she saw in his brown ones was overwhelming. "She's ours. We both have the connection to her. You should be able to fly her."

"Fly her?" Rose raised an eyebrow. "I have no idea how to fly her."

The Doctor'a grin grew mischievous and anticipating, his head nodded towards the console. "Try it."

Rose shot him her best 'are-you-insane?' look before resting both hands on the console.

Before she knew what was happening they were flying.

Her fingers leaped to the first button, pushing it down. The ship made a familiar whirring noise and Rose stole a glance at the Doctor, silently asking for approval. He jumped over to her like an over-enthusiastic child and began pulling levers by her side so that soon enough they were flying it together.

When it made it's wheezing noise that they knew all too well, Rose pulled a lever that lurched the inside of the ship to the side, making her fall on top of the Doctor who blinked up at her.

Her hands were beside his head and her knees outside his. "Hello," he said happily.

"Hello," Rose replied.

"I think you need a bit of practice," the Doctor mused with a wink.

She narrowed her eyebrows and lowered her lips to his, kissing him chastely. She couldn't help but kiss him when he was so adorable like this. "Where are we?"

He got up and shrugged, "I don't know. She's naturally set on random. But shall we see, Rose Tyler?"

Rose grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "We absolutely shall."

* * *

**A/N:** If you want to see your word appear in a story leave it in a review below! It can be as crazy as you like, don't be shy! (I don't bite... Well, always.)


	7. Silky

**A/N: **Hi again! This prompt was from TenRose4ever, and I think it turned out cute. :) A bit more feels than in the other stories but what can I say? I write sad better than I write happy. This is rated a very sad K+.

* * *

**Silky - of or like silk; smooth, lustrous, soft, or delicate  
**

**Ten/Rose post-Doomsday**

Why was it purple, anyways?

The Doctor frowned as he stared at the shirt in his hands. He delicately held it by the sleeves with only a few fingers, as if it would shatter if he held it any harder. It felt like he had been staring at it for hours straight, when in reality it had only been a few minutes.

At least Rose would never find out that he had been sleeping on it on those very few nights when he did, in fact, need sleep. It also seemed like those nights occurred more often now, as if the pure loss of her had taken a toll on him physically.

Even though he had tried as hard as possible to preserver her scent on the shirt, it had slowly faded. Every once and a while he sprayed her perfume on it, feeling miserable and pathetic as he crawled into his or her bed, he really didn't care which one.

But the shirt was slowly driving him mad. He was starting to question every bit of it, wondering why Rose liked it and how it had made her feel. Which was ridiculous, because obviously it was just a shirt. The same as any other old shirt.

Despite this, he had a strange need to know. Why was this shirt purple? Why not orange or blue or yellow? He smiled for a moment. Rose looked brilliant in yellow.

He lay the shirt down on his bed and then sat down next to it. He ran his left hand over the fabric. It was soft and silky. Maybe that was why she had liked it? Did Rose like silky things? Did every human girl?

The Doctor raised the shirt to his nose and inhaled. Sometimes he could picture her with him when he did that. Tonight it hadn't worked.

The purple shirt brought back memories of Cassandra possessing her, using her body to kiss him. It had disgusted him that she had taken his lovely Rose's body... But he would be lying to himself if he said that that wasn't a very good kiss. And he knew it was Rose's lips that made it good, not the person controlling them. Not to even mention that he had predicted it would feel a thousand times better if it had been her.

Oh, what he would give to feel those lips again.

The Doctor lay the shirt down again then toed off his converse shoes one by one. He took off most of his suit layers until he was only dressed in a white T-shirt and his gray pants. Then he got into his plain white bed and snuggled the purple shirt close to him, burying his face in it. God, it felt good.

One would think that having her smell so close to him as he slept would bring up bad memories - more specifically their separation. This was far from the truth. Instead her smell delighted him and he wanted more and more of it, like a hunger that couldn't be filled. He snuggled as close as possible, wrapping his arms around it and trying to pretend that it was her.

When there was a knock at the door his hearts leaped out of his chest. He almost laughed at himself when Martha walked in. For a moment he thought it might have been Rose. Then he realized what position he was in. He quickly stuffed the shirt under his sheets and sat up, sporting his best grin for her.

"Martha! Hello!" he said, ruffling his hair.

The woman raised an eyebrow, obviously sensing his nervousness. "I didn't know you slept."

"Sometimes. It's helpful, but not every night like you constantly drowsy humans."

She laughed a little at this, then frowned and walked over to him. He tried desperately to readjust in the bed so she wouldn't see the purple shirt, but it was no use. Martha raised the sheets and then held up the shirt, shooting him a confused and somewhat accusatory stare. "Is this a shirt?"

He wanted to make a witty retort such as "no, it's a pair of trousers" but didn't have the heart as he sadly stared up into her eyes and nodded slowly. She was looking at him, trying to understand why in the universe he would be snuggling a shirt in his sleep.

The exact moment realization hit her was completely obvious by her change in demeanor. With a tiny sound of softness hitting softness, the shirt fell into a ball on the bed when she dropped it. "Rose?" Martha asked simply in a quiet voice.

He nodded once more.

Then Martha exited the room and didn't come back.


	8. Scandalous

**A/N: **This great prompt was from leechlover6685! It took me a while to come up with this idea, but as soon as I did I knew I had to write it. :P Hope everyone enjoys! It's rated a light T or a K+. And just for those who don't get the huge joke in this - David Tennant (the tenth Doctor) plays Alec Hardy on Broadchurch. If you haven't watched that show I'd highly recommend it, but you don't need to have watched it to understand this one-shot!

* * *

**Scandalous - causing general public outrage by a perceived offense against morality or law.**

**Ten/Rose**

A whole day straight of not seeing her.

On most occasions the Doctor respected Rose constant need for sleep and the fact that it often took around fifty rings of the alarm clock before she actually got out of bed. He had insisted that an alarm clock was a useless object on the TARDIS and that she could just let him wake her, but Rose was stubborn.

The Doctor recalled a while back when he had woken her before her alarm went off. He shivered at the memory. Who knew a pillow could be so painful if put in the right hands?

But today it was getting ridiculous.

Her alarm clock should have gone off fifty nine minutes and thirty right seconds ago. He had resisted the urge to sprint into her room only a minute after it hadn't gone off, but he wisely did no such thing. So the Doctor walked down the hallway and into her room, carefully pushing the door open with one hand and using the other to guard his body from any impending pillow attacks.

The sight that met him was an unexpected one.

Rose lay on her bed, feet on the pillows where her head should be and head where her feet would go. The bed was a mess and her hands were under her head, elbows and knees digging into the bed. Something was capturing her complete attention since she hadn't even noticed him sneak into the room.

Feeling safe (for now), the Doctor took another step into her room to see she was staring at a large flat screen TV. On the screen was a small boy with dark hair, blood dripping down from his right hand.

The Doctor frowned, "Rose?"

When she turned to face him it was much easier to take in her full appearance. Several thick lines were under her eyes as if she hadn't slept all night. A few tissues were scattered across the bed and her hair was a giant blonde mess. Rose looked as if she was a part of the bed itself.

Then she quickly reached next to her and picked up a black remote, pushed a button, and paused the screen. "Good morning!"

"It's one O'clock," he said whole running a hand absent-mindedly through his hair.

"Okay," she nodded slowly, as if taking in this fact. "Good afternoon then."

He glanced at the television then back at her, "What are you watching?"

"It's this show called Broadchurch. I'm in love with it. It's a murder show! It's exciting and adventurous and... Um..." Rose searched for a word that perfectly described the show, "Scandalous." Her eyes lit up with delight as she continued telling him every detail of the show.

"Okay, I'm in," he said with a large smile. "Hit play!"

Rose shrugged and pushed the play button, watching with wide eyes as a man appeared on the screen with a light beard and long brown hair, sitting down at a desk. "That's Alec Hardy," she explained, "doesn't he look exactly like you?"

The Doctor frowned, "He looks nothing like me!"

"Yeah, he does, actually." Rose cocked her head to the side and hit the pause button when the screen was frozen on a close up of Alec's face. She then turned her head to the Doctor, and back and forth and back and forth. "Could be twins."

"We could not!" He folded his arms defensively, glaring at Alec Hardy as if it was his fault that he looked similar to him. "I think you're insane."

"He's kind of cute, though," Rose considered, leaning back on the pillow.

The Doctor went slack-jawed, watching her carefully as she simply hit the play button and continued watching, pulling a popcorn bowl that had been resting on a nearby nightstand closer to her. "He... I... Twins... What?"

Rose made a face that he couldn't read, though judging from her voice it was something like amusement. "The Doctor, speechless? Woah."

"You think Alec Hardy is... _Cute?_"

She nodded and took another bite of popcorn, "Yep. That's one of the best parts of this show, to be honest. He has a heart problem though. There's one difference between you two, you can't exactly get heart problems like that considering you have two of them, yeah?"

The Doctor shook his head quietly in reply, watching the show without listening or paying attention for five minutes. Then he cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair, trying to spike it up as much as possible. He turned on the bed awkwardly, trying to be smooth but almost fumbling on his elbow. Rose giggled a little and he felt instantly embarrassed. "Um, well," he tried to spit out the words but they didn't seem to want to leave his mouth. "If... Um..."

"Yeah, Doctor?" She said, eyes fluttering at him and making him feel light-headed.

"Well, all I'm trying to ask is, if you think that Alec Hardy... Uh... If you think he's, you know, physically attractive, that being due to the fact that his bones are structured in such a way..." His voice trailed off when she started laughing again, hitting the pause button.

"Are you trying to ask me if you're cute, too?" Rose raised an eyebrow and he nodded dumbly. She smiled and glanced at the screen, then back at the Doctor. "You're cuter than Alec Hardy, don't worry. He's no competition."

"I wasn't trying to say that he..."

Rose cut him off by leaning in closer to him until their lips were meeting softly and running a hand through his hair. As soon as they made this light contact he made it rougher, crashing against her and instantly moving his hands to the small of her back where they tugged her closer to him. "I know what you were trying to say," Rose panted as soon as they broke apart.

"Want to take a break from Broadchurch?" he suggested with a waggle of his eyebrows to make her laugh.

"Well," Rose pretended to consider it, "I have been watching a lot lately... Perhaps I could use a break."


End file.
